Der blaue Engel
Der Spielfilm "Der blaue Engel" bzw. die englische Fassung "The Blue Angel" entstand 1929 und 1930 in Berlin in den Studios der UFA (Universum Film AG, WP). [http://cinema.arte.tv/de/artikel/der-blaue-engel online ansehen] (in der cinema.arte.tv/de - Mediathek. 91 Min.) oder: ---- ::Wiedersehen mit dem Film: Der blaue Engel - am 11. Dez. 2017, Montag, ::ab 2o:15 Uhr bei arte-tv:anlässlich 100 Jahre UFA, :::mit einem weiteren Harlan-Film und einem über die NS-Progaganda nach 1933. :::mehr bei arte und bei der Deutschen Kinemathek ---- Regie: Josef von Sternberg; Drehbuch: Robert Liebmann, Karl Vollmöller, Carl Zuckmayer, nach einem Roman von Heinrich Mann; Kamera: Günther Rittau; Musik: Friedrich Hollaender; Schnitt: Walter Klee Mit: Emil Jannings (Prof. Immanuel Rath), Marlene Dietrich (Lola Lola), Kurt Gerron (Zauberkünstler Kiepert), Rosa Valetti (Guste Kiepert), Hans Albers (Mazeppa) und andere mehr . Prägend für die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Josef von Sternberg und Marlene Dietrich, mit (Darsteller und ihre Rollen) Emil Jannings als Gymnasialprofessor, der einer betörenden Nachtklub-Sängerin verfällt und daraufhin Ansehen und Anstellung verliert. - Faszinierend eindringliches Spielfilm-Meisterwerk in brillanter Optik, nach Heinrich Manns Novelle PROFESSOR UNRAT. Also eine Lulu-Adaption. Inhaltsbeschreibungen * Siehe auch die detaillierte Filmbeschreibung minutenweise Wikipedia-AutorInnen schreiben … Immanuel Rath ist ein Gymnasialprofessor in irgendeiner deutschen Kleinstadt – ein pedantischer und verschrobener Mann, der unter seinen Schülern und stadtweit nur Unrat genannt wird. Eines Tages entdeckt er während des Unterrichts bei einem seiner Schüler eine Fotokarte einer Tingeltangel-Sängerin, deren Gastspiel / Auftritt in dem den Namen gebenden Hafen-Variété ''Der blaue Engel'' angekündigt wird. Rath wittert sofort Unzucht und macht sich – aus rein pädagogischen Gründen, wie er sich selbst einzureden versucht – auf den Weg, um das verrufene Lokal in Augenschein zu nehmen und evtl. seine Schüler dort zu "retten". Lola Lola – so der Künstlername der Sängerin – zieht sich gerade um, als der Lehrer sie zur Rede stellen will. Rath kann – zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen – die Augen nicht von der lasziven, aber gewöhnlichen Schönheit abwenden. Ein Dessous - ein von seinen Schülern ihm hineingeschmuggeltes Höschen, das der völlig überraschte und davon verwirrte Professor zu Hause in seiner Manteltasche findet, gibt ihm einen Grund, Frau Lola wieder aufzusuchen. Er verfolgt eine ihrer Gesangsnummern, verbringt die Nacht mit ihr – und ist ab dann ihrem Charme so sehr verfallen, dass er den Schuldienst und die Beamtenposition quittiert, um sie im Kreise der Künstler zu heiraten. Die Sängerin scheint es ihrerseits vor allem auf Raths Geld abzusehen. Nachdem sein kleines Vermögen aufgebraucht ist, geht es mit der ohnehin merkwürdigen Verbindung rasch bergab. Er muss für das Varietéunternehmen Werbe-Postkarten verkaufen. Rath verkommt zusehends, bringt es aber nicht fertig, sich von seiner Frau zu trennen. … Als die Truppe irgendwann wieder in seiner Heimatstadt gastiert und Rath von der Sängerin und dem Zauberkünstler Kiepert zu einer entwürdigenden Clownsnummer gezwungen wird, beobachtet er, wie Lola mit dem Artisten Mazeppa anbändelt. Wutentbrannt und tobsüchtig versucht er Lola zu erwürgen, jedoch halten ihn die anderen "Artisten" und freiwilligen Helfer zurück. Mazeppa steckt ihn sogar in eine Zwangsjacke. Nachdem er einige Zeit später wieder befreit wird, zieht es ihn nachts zu seiner ehemaligen Schule in "sein" ehemaliges Klassenzimmer, in dem er festgekrallt ans Katheder stirbt und tot gefunden wird. Musikstücke Von Friedrich Hollaender und die Lyrics von Robert Liebmann für diesen Film "Music" on TCM.com alle gesungen von Marlene Dietrich: *"Ich bin von Kopf bis Fuß auf Liebe eingestellt" ("Falling in Love Again") *"Ich bin die fesche Lola" ("They Call Me Naughty Lola") *"Nimm Dich in Acht vor blonden Frau'n" ("Those Charming Alarming Blond Women") *"Kinder, heut' abend, da such' ich mir was aus" ("A Man, Just a Regular Man") *"Ein Mädchen oder Weibchen wünscht Papageno sich!" ("A girl or a little wife, wishes Papageno") **by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, from the opera The Magic Flute Entstehung, Produktion Die gleichzeitig mit denselben SchauspielerInnen entstandene englische Fassung des Films "The Blue Angel" wurde am 4. Juli 1930 in London uraufgeführt. / Der Originalfilm was shot simultaneously in German- and English-language versions, although the latter version was thought lost for many years. * 1930: Der blaue Engel. Director: Josef von Sternberg; with Emil Jannings and Marlene Dietrich Film - adaptations * 1959: The Blue Angel (1959). Director: Edward Dmytryk; with Curd Jürgens * 1973: Pinjra (1972) Marathi/Hindi. Director: V. Shantaram; with Sandhya and Shreeram Lagoo * 1973: Anjo Loiro (Brazilian version) __notoc__ |} Siehe auch * ... * Blaue Engel - Begriffe * ... * ... * Heinrich Mann * ... * Musik * ... * SchauspielerInnen * Studio * marlene-dietrichs-blauer-engel.wikia.com/wiki/Der_blaue_Engel * lyrics.wikia.com/Claudio_Lolli:Der_Blaue_Engel... * ... * Zarah Leander * ... Überschrift des 12.Abschnittes Schreibe den Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. Medien, Weblinks * Der blaue Engel (Film 1929, Artikel in der Wikipedia) * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professor_Unrat Artikel über den Roman von H. Mann in der Wikipedia], 1904 | 1905 *Filmrezensionen ** Kracauer, 1930: Der Blaue Engel | Natalie Braun Veröffentlicht am 16. Juni 2017 von Kathrin Rothemund (bei medienwissenschaft.uni-bayreuth.de | Kracauers Kritik zu Der Blaue Engel ist im Juni 1930 in Die Neue Rundschau erschienen. Es handelt sich dabei nicht nur um eine Rezension des Filmes, Kracauer nimmt diesen vielmehr als Anlass für eine umfassende Kulturkritik. Insbesondere am Medium Film. Substanzlosigkeit steht für Wirklichkeitsflucht. Den Wechsel zwischen Sprechszenen und stummen Szenen bezeichnet er als „Spitzenleistung“.) ** …… ** …… ** …… Notes: Manche Darstellung erinnert uns heute an Die Feuerzangenbowle, ein Film der später Kulissen und Unterrichtsszenen aus Der Blaue Engel übernommen hat. Stand: 11/2017 Kategorie:Produktion